Choices
by NY65423432
Summary: Ianto didn't die in CofE. Jack's upset and angry but what has Ianjo done? Janto
1. Chapter 1

**Janto**

Chapter 1

I'm confused! For the last two weeks Jack has barely touched me. He makes up excuses to leave every time I enter a room. They aren't really excuses. He usually just says "I uh ... um have to ... yeah" then he leaves.

He wasn't talking to me and even if he did, he would just make some snide little remarks and each remark would break my heart just a little bit more. We had argued before. We had been together for a year and a half now and in that time we had argued multiple times.

The first proper argument we ever had was my fault and he hadn't spoke to me for three days but then a building fell on me and he soon forgave me. The difference between this argument and that one is that with that argument I knew exactly what I'd done and Jack was about as subtle as a ton of brick with expressing his anger. He kept screaming and shouting about how he'd told me about Flat Holm in confidence and that I had broken the trust in our relationship.

I thought we were past all this. After what happened with 456 and the children we argued a lot. Well mainly I yelled about how he hadn't told me about Alice and that I knew hardly anything about him. After about two months of heated arguments and cups of coffee being smashed against the wall (which of course I had to clean up) I finally accepted there are things from his past that he didn't want to bring up and he accepted there were a few things I needed to know. Like his daughter Alice who he is now getting closer to.

However this was different instead of being angry he was just cold and distant. In my opinion the distance was worse. I miss him I've hardly seen him the last couple of days despite my efforts. He doesn't come home until I am asleep and he's gone by the time I wake up. However last night he just slept in his bunker at the Hub. I overheard him telling Gwen to try and give me some of hers so I was busy and would leave him alone. Instead of jumping out and confronting him like I should I ran off as I felt the tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Ianto?" says Lois "Ianto"

"What? Oh yeah sorry. Do you need anything?" I reply

"No are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying"

"Am I? Oh yeah "I realise I am crying a lot "I have to go".

Iran off I can't stand this anymore, later I'm going to get it out of him even if it kills me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey feeling like this is a crap story so please tell me what you think and if at any point you have any views on where you want this story to go I'd love to hear. Thanks! Please be honest? x**

Chapter 2

I'm making my way up to his office with two cups of coffee in my hands. We are going to sort this out. I asked both Gwen and Lois to go home. They didn't ask me why. They didn't have to. That's the problem with there only being four people at our work – no privacy. In fact they knew more than me. They know why Jack is mad at me, which is why they're avoiding me too.

Suddenly I almost drop the beverages on the floor in shock as the Weevil alarm sounds. Jack runs out of his office struggling to put on his coat. Damn It! He's leaving

"Gwen, there's a Weevil in the city centre. Let's move" Jack says, not looking up as he gathers his things.

"Gwen's gone home" I tell him. He finally looks at me.

"I'll have to go on my own then", he says irritably as he makes to exit.

"I could go with you"

"No" he yells and I can't help but take a step back at the harshness in his voice, "No" he says more softly this time.

"You can't go on your own Jack please just let me ..."

"No" he interrupts, "Just go home Ianto".

He leaves and I'm left all alone again.

Maybe I should go home. Maybe I should just leave him to be mad at me. Whatever he is mad at me about I'm sure he has a good reason, but I need to know. I can't bare it any longer.

One hour later Jack staggers in limping slightly. He looks very weak and pale and I know he has just died. I run over to him and fling my arms around him, resting my head in the crock of his neck. Whenever he dies I get so upset and worried. I know he always comes back but there is still this nagging thought that maybe that was it, that maybe he's actually gone for good.

He lets me cling onto him knowing that I just need to feel him alive and well. After about two minutes he pulls away from my grasp and starts to head up to his office. I have to say something.

"Jack can we talk ", I begin.

"I'm really busy; I've got some paperwork from UNIT that needs doing".

Liar, I give him all the paperwork and we haven't had any in months.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow? I really want to talk to you." I say as calmly as I can muster but can't help the begging tone that's shining through.

"Just go home Ianto", he sighs.

"Are you going to come home tonight?" I ask.

"Like I said I'm really busy, I think I'll just sleep here."

"Jack please ..." I begin

"Ianto, go home" he yells and with that he goes into his office and slams the door. I go home and lie awake in bed all night. Hoping and praying that Jack would come in and tell me everything's going to be ok because right now I'm not so sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note

So I know these seem to be coming every other millennium. And sorry to anyone who does actually like this story but I just don't always have the motivation.

Anyway here you go. Hope you enjoy this! Please review and tell me your thoughts.

I was so upset about everything that I thought of calling in sick but Jack would see right through that. Besides I wanted to carry on with the project I was working on. It was some strange rift activity that I was trying to solve but it was nothing that Jack was interested in. Apparently he wasn't interested in anything anymore.

I go into work and move quietly towards my desk to continue working. Ten minutes later Jack sticks his head round his office door. I feel a sudden burst of hope that he will ask me for something.

"Gwen could I talk to you for a minute" he says and I try to hide the jealousy that is blatantly obvious on my face.

Gwen comes out five minutes later looking angry and guilty. She walks up to me and starts to mumble incoherently.

"Um Ianto I uh ... I uh need..." she says.

"Gwen spit it out" I say as I start to get impatient.

"Ianto I need to take that new project you've been working on because Jack asked me to carry on with it".

"But it's my project shouldn't I be the one to carry on with it" I unfairly yell at her.

"Ianto that's what I said but he insisted..."

She attempted to carry on but I was already up the stairs ready to kill the man behind the desk. This was the final straw of his pettiness. The silent treatment ends here.

"What the hell Jack that is my project. I've been working on it for three months. You can't just take it away from me". I yell at him.

"Ianto the projects good and your onto something" he says calmly.

"Then I'll finish it. You can't just give it to Gwen"

"I want her to do it, end of"

"Why? I'm just as qualified to do it and I know the readings like the back of my hand"

"Ianto I know you can do it but I'm giving it to Gwen. It's nothing personal" he said clearly starting to get annoyed.

"Yes it is and you bloody well know it is".

He gets up and starts to go out of his office. He opens the door when I scream "Don't walk away from me Jack Harkness; I've had enough of it".

He suddenly flings himself round to face me. He is bright red with anger.

"This argument is over, Gwen is doing the project from now on and that's that".

"I don't give a damn about the project Jack. Tell me what the hell have I done to make you so cold to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he tells me shutting the door in an attempt for our argument to be concealed.

"That's it! Either you tell me right now Jack Harkness or I swear to god..." I trail off hoping that's threat enough. What can I threaten him with really? I can't threaten to leave him he may not realise it but if it comes to it I couldn't follow through.

"You'll what Ianto? What? Cheat on me again?" he yells at me coming towards me. He looks angry but I can see the hurt in his eyes and the sadness behind them.

"Excuse me?" I think I misheard him. I have not cheated on him and I'm angry that he would doubt me like that. I see red. How dare he think I would do that and just jump to conclusions like that.

"You cheated on me Ianto don't even try to deny it. I saw you in that Cafe down the road" he then looks at me like I'm stupid "Really you could have been more subtle?"

I turn around from him I can see in the mirror that he seems pleased with himself like I'm turning away with guilt. Like he's broken me. That look fills me with more anger then I know what to do with so I decide to throw it at him.

"You are a fucking, idiot Jack Harkness!" I seethe throw gritted teeth. He seems confused and insulted. "Tom is a friend a very old, very straight friend. He was Rhiannon's ex boyfriend and he was like an older brother to me for years"

"But... But you hugged him... and he kissed you on the cheek!" he babbled.

"We're close Jack. He showed me a picture of his new baby that he had with his wife and I hugged him". I was so angry at him for putting me through this. "I can't believe you would think so little of me" he started to move towards me but I held up my hand "No and what's worse is instead of being a grownup who cares about this relationship you decided to act like a child by pushing me away and torturing me".

"Ianto look I'm sorry, I shouldn't of..."

"No you shouldn't of." I cut him off and start to walk towards the door.

He goes to grab me but I tug my arm out of his grasp "Ianto please stay so we can talk about this" I feel my emotions overcoming me as my anger takes a back seat. Now I'm hurt. Tears well up in my eyes and I can't hold them in.

I turn to face him in the door way. "Why should I? You sure as hell didn't." He looks like he's been slapped but I don't care. I turn from the room and leave him watching after me as I walk away.


End file.
